From Self-deprecation to True Strength
by Wish.promise.99
Summary: They pushed her down, made her suffer over and over. Yet, she managed to survive. Now she can't help but thank them all, because thanks to them, she'd found her purpose in life.


**_Self-deprecation - Hinata_**

_Summary: They pushed her down, made her suffer over and over. Yet, she managed to survive. Now she can't help but thank them all, because thanks to them, she'd found her purpose in life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silently she opened her eyes and looked upon the world, in it's moment of the nature being basked in light of the sun. How the birds sang sweetly and the morning dew dripped of the trees that shimmered from yesterdays rain.

_How deceivingly beautiful the world seemed, so peaceful and incredibly beautiful._

_- Hiding it's darkest sides of evil, insanity, world domination and utter destruction._

She crept up in the corner of the room, hugging her knees tightly while the rest of her body trembled like a leaf in the wind. The salty liquid fell silently as she attempted to suffocate her grief of her inevitable failure in her sleeves. Small whimpers and useless sobs escaped her lips as she crawled up under a big tree, hiding her. Panic and despair clouded her mind as she grasped the grass tightly, her hands burned after training jyuuken for hours.

_She got defeated and beaten again._

More tears of frustration trickled down her pale cheeks as she buried herself in her own mind for a while, trying to seek consolation in the the moment of nothingness.

_It was futile._

That horrible voice was back again and she detested it, how it seemingly never ended to haunt her for her failures. It screamed at her for not being enough taunted her, berating her steadily for her idiocy and dumbness. It roared at her as she tried to shut it out, instead, it screamed louder, fiercer, berating and scolding her.

_Why did she lose her mother?_

_Why couldn't she reach her father's expectations?_

_Why was she so timid and shy?_

**_Why do you always fail? _**

**_Why are you so weak?_**

**_Why can't you be enough Hinata?_**

She wanted to cry and cry, but the voice was merciless as it struck out and continued to scream.

For once, she felt so weary. Why couldn't she even have the luxury of just laying down in surrender?

_It felt so tempting._

Her eyes flickered to the pond in the garden, the water was crystal clear as always but tinged with the sweetness of golden sunshine.

Involuntarily, the colors melted and merged into the image of his face. A small smile crept up her face as tears continued to fall, she reminisced how he always yelled in that beautiful, loud voice how he would become hokage and make all of them acknowledge him. His sapphire eyes would shine of determination and golden hair shimmer in the sunshine.

A tender smile crossed her face.

He would always be her savior, whether he knew of it or not.

_Naruto-kun..._

That sunny smile filled her mind with warmth and sweet love filled her, her face turning red in embarrassment and gratitude. The voice gradually faded and turned weaker, it merely hissed now.

Once again, her tears stopped falling as she slowly but resolutely stood up, filled with new determination and courage to show them. She winced at her wounds before shaking her head, she'd treat them later.

_She could do this._

She ignored the voice in her head that seemed to go on and on about how useless she was. Timidly she suppressed it with all of her willpower, determined to keep it out.

_L-leave me alone!_

It mocked her before laughing scarily and settling down. Once more, her mind seemed deceivingly normal as the voice quieted down and faded into her subconsciousness once more.

_It was gone. For now._

In a short, silent prayer she thanked Naruto-kun, how he unknowingly managed to help her before rushing to the academy, some small Sakura petals whirling around playfully in the wind. The sun seemed glow at the peaceful pond, giving of a golden shimmer.

_Arigatou, Naruto-kun..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Written 9/6-13

Hello everyone. I'm back. :)

This is my very first Naruto fanfiction, (I hope it was good, at least decent!) I don't know if I'll ever continue this story, but there is a small possibility if I have time gathering inspiration and do some writing. It may continue, but with different characters from Naruto. We'll see.

I'm going to be perfectly honest in my opinions, I think Hinata is one the best character in Naruto. Or at least that was my first thought after reading the series, Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata resembled me in many ways when I was young and I still can't get those memories out of my head, I think that even if Hinata isn't a very strong character, she can be kick-ass in her own way and that she is mentally strong. She has good opinions and she dares to fight for her loved ones like no other girl.

So this is my tribute to her.

Thank you taking your time reading this fanfic and it's author note.

Have a nice day and if just so you know, a review is very much appreciated.

Hug, Wishpromise.99


End file.
